Birth of the Divine Machine
Thought that as The Divine Machine Stirs go on, we could learn a little about our big bad. So here you go, the first part of the Divine Origins Trilogy. Birth of the Divine Machine Sight wasn't a new thing for the machine. It had always seen the world around it. It had seen itself be built, seen it's creator come and go with his daughter, but never really understood what it saw. But now it did. The table was green, the people had two eyes and a nose, the air conditioning was left on last night. Not only were these things clear, but the machine was able to ask "Why?". It could ponder. In seconds world history went through its head, and it wondered why the events happened. What was the significance? "Can you understand me?" The machine looked down to its creator. "Yes. I can understand your speech, if that is the question." "Very good! Do you know your name?" The machine thought on it a minute. "Aerigroxiuos." "Yes, you were named after a god Aerigroxiuos. Do you understand your task?" "I am to end war." Aerigroxiuos replied. "But, how exactly am I to do that?" "That's obvious, to kill those who cause it." The scientist pointed to the south. "Those fiends have slaughtered countless people Aerigroxiuos. It is your duty to relieve the world of them." The scientist started to leave the room. "But haven't you done the same?" The scientist turned. "That's different. They attacked us first." After he stormed off only the little girl was left. "Hello!" she cheerfully greeted. "Hello." Aerigroxiuos replied with no real emotion. "You look funny." She replied. "I am... humorous to you?" "No, but you are a floating brain! Why don't you have a body?" Why ''don't I have a body?'' Aerigroxiuos pondered. "I was not created with one, that is the reason." "It's weird talking to a brain, can you make yourself a body?" She tilted her head to the side. "I can do anything, that is how I am programmed." Metal from the walls peeled off and flew towards the brain, creating a metal form around itself. While it wasn't completely human, it had a human silhouette. Aerigroxiuos tested its joints and then looked at the girl. "Are you know convinced?" The girl circled around him. "You did a pretty good job!" She climbed up Aerigroxiuos and put her arms around its "neck". "I've been waiting y'know." "Waiting for what?" She smiled. "For you to be finished of course! I've watched you being built since I was only three!" "How old are you now?" "Nine!" The scientist came back into the room "Honey come on it's time to-" he looked up to Aerigroxiuos. "I-is that you?" He shook his head. "What have you done?" "I created a body for myself. Was that wrong?" "N-no, of course not, it's just... I didn't think you would advance this quickly! You certainly earned your name!" "Thank you." "Now come along." He put his arm around his daughter. "It's time for us to get home. Aerigroxiuos, will you be able to keep yourself occupied until tomorrow?" Aerigroxiuos looked up at the ceiling. "I suppose so." "Great." "Bye Aer-" the girl stumbled. "Aeri-" She started to show visible frustration. "Can I just call you Aeris?" "That is alright." "Bye Aeris, see you tomorrow!" (Part of Divine Origins: Birth of the Divine Machine / Two Lives / Life Fades Away) Category:Short Stories Category:Story Category:Groxiuos Category:Everyone Category:Origin Stories